As Internet use increases, tools and methods for navigating among websites become increasingly important. Many Internet browsers allow users to create lists of bookmarks or lists of favorite websites. Such lists typically contain links to various websites that the user has chosen. Such a link may contain a uniform resource locator (URL), for example. When the user subsequently selects a bookmark or favorite icon, the browser accesses the link to access the associated website.